


Pieces

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Pieces [1]
Category: Original Story
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional pain, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural - Freeform, Tears, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: I never realized just how badly this would hurt...I should've known better.  To lose someone close to you is not a pain to be taken lightly.  I had forgotten that - until now.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to get back into the writing game and I finally had my muse wake up from it's seemingly eternal slumber. Hopefully, this turns out well. Um, just a side note the characters thoughts are quite jumbled and all over the place. Yes, it will be a little chaotic and I am sorry about that, but in hindsight, I was having a hard time getting my thoughts all together. So this is what happened. Terribly sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

It was raining.

I find that to be rather fitting for being in the middle of a graveyard surrounded by the dead.  Normally, I'd avoid the damned things as if my very life depended on it and sometimes it did.  Right at this moment though, I knew...I  _knew_ that I didn't have anything to truly worry about.  Other than getting sick from the rain that seemed content to just pour down.

I didn't care.

Not right at this moment.  Maybe later on I would, but I just wanted to sit here.  Wallow in my grief and feel something other than rage for the first time since...

From the corner of my eye I could see there were others in the cemetery as well.  Visiting their own loved ones and such, holding umbrellas to keep the rain off.  I know that several of them had glanced over at my prone form; taking in the fact that I refused to get out of the rain.  I knew it was raining.  I'm not an idiot, I just couldn't seem to feel it at the time.  Matter of fact, I didn't care.  I wanted the water to soak into my flesh, give me at least something to remind me that this was real and not a dream.  Although, the visible scares of that day were more of a reminder as well as the headstone in front of me.

In all honesty, I didn't want to move.

Not ever.

I wanted to stay here and mourn.  Hell, I could die right here and that'd be fine with me.

I should've felt like an asshole for that, but I didn't.  Not then.  Maybe not ever.

"You really shouldn't be sitting on the wet ground," a voice chimes from my right.

I don't even need to look to see who it is.  My older brother Cain.

A sigh.  "Kelsey, are you really going to just stay here and mourn?  Do you honestly think that'll do any good?"

I refuse to respond.  I am well aware that this isn't going to do me any good, but it's what I wanted to do Goddamnit!!!  Perhaps it's a wee bit childish and not at all mature, but I don't give a flying freak.

"Are you even going to speak?" he asks, sounding almost fed up with my shit.

Silence.

I know that this isn't at all healthy, but I just...I just want to sit here.

I raise my head a little.  "I am allowed to mourn, bro."

"Mourning is one thing," he states, "But this is beyond that.  You're just trying to kill yourself at this point."

That got my attention and pissed me off at the same time.  "If I truly wanted to die, I'd've already ended it, Cain." I snarl.  "You know damn well how capable I am."

A deep, dark growl sounded as I said that.  "I know you are, damnit, but I am allowed to make sure that you don't fucking sit here and make yourself sick!!!"

I snort.  "I won't get sick," I reply.  "I'm not even human.  The rain will just make me wet and that's about it."

I know he was scowling at me.  "Kelsey, please.  This isn't healthy at all.  You know this isn't what she'd want."

And I hate how much my brother is right.  My big sister wouldn't like it at all if I just allowed myself to waste away here in front of her grave mourning.  But what the hell could I do?  I wasn't quite ready to just jump up and do anything.  And it wasn't just her death, but the hundreds of other lives that were taken because of what had transpired after it.  The mistake, the sin that I had committed without ever even knowing that I had until later.  However, in the words that my brother spoke,  I could definitely hear the words that weren't.  That despite the fact that Sarah was never coming back, I could still mourn, but I had to carry on.  There were people that needed me.  I had all the time in the world to feel guilty, so staying here would accomplish nothing.  Kind of irritating that all of this was coming to me in unspoken words, but nonetheless, it did force back a good deal of the pain and rage that I was feeling.

Of course, there was also the fact that in a distant way, I could hear my big sister cussing me out for just staying here, sitting in front of her grave like an idiot when there were people that still needed help.  An enemy that still needed to be fought.  And in all of this was the ability to allow me to exact the revenge that was needed.  Although she died saving me; protecting me.  My sister never should've died.  Not in that manner.

If there is one thing that I knew, it was that I was going to fix this whole mess.

Cain helped me stand, the pain was still there, making me almost bitter with how much was held, but I kept it locked up.  I could finish mourning another time, maybe in the comfort of my own bed.  But right at this moment, the resolve came back that I could change how this whole thing turned out.

I was going to change it.

I was going to make things right.

And somewhere along the line, I was going to put all those broken pieces of our lives back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, these original works are going to be kind of ways for me to build and introduce the characters that I like to use as inserts in other works of fiction. So don't be too surprised if you find similarities in the pasts of a lot of the characters here and in other works. (Hopefully that makes sense, I'm not entirely sure.) Anyway, this is a series that I am starting, just not sure how long it is going to be, nor do I know when I will be updating it so please stay tuned for a sequel somewhere down the line.


End file.
